This invention relates to a box having a supplementary panel rotatable about a creasing line and projecting from the box. Traditional boxes constructed from a single sheet of flexible material (usually cardboard) have a polygonal cross-section which is sometimes triangular but is more often quadrangular, rectangular or square. They are defined by main panels separated from each other by parallel creasing lines, plus tabs and side panels for closing the box which project laterally from the main panels and are separated from these by longitudinal creasing lines perpedicular to those which separate the main panels from each other. From one main panel there projects a flap which is separated from it by a creasing line parallel to those which separate the main panels from each other, and is glued to the inside of that main panel which is furthest from it on the sheet from which the box is formed.
A box of traditional structure, for example of quadrangular cross-section, has four main panels, on the outer surface of which writing or drawings can be reproduced. The surface of these panels is often insufficient to hold all the writing which it would be desirable to reproduce on them. Illustrative leaflets must therefore be used, these being inserted into the box together with the products to be contained in the box.
Increasingly frequently such boxes contain products to be sold in various countries of different languages. There is insufficient space on traditional boxes, especially if of small size (such as boxes which are to contain pharmaceutical specialities), to print the same instructions in more than one language, so making it necessary to use different boxes for countries of different languages.